The present invention relates to spoke nipples and more specifically bicycle spoke nipples used to attach the spoke of the wheel to the rim of the bicycle. A bicycle wheel typically includes a hub, a plurality of spoke nipples, a plurality of spokes extending outwardly from the hub and an annular rim coupled to the outer ends of the spokes for supporting an inner tube and a tire. The annular rim includes a plurality of spoke attachment portions in the form of openings for retaining outer ends of spokes therein. The plulrality of spoke nipples are positioned within the openings and extend outwardly from the interior surface and are directed toward the hub. The outer ends of the spokes and are arranged to engage the spoke nipples. The hub includes a pair of hub flanges. Each hub flange includes a plurality of spoke attachment openings. The inner ends of the spokes are received in the spoke attachment openings. The inner ends of the spokes include a head portion adapted to be retained by the spoke attachment openings. Prior art spoke nipple arrangements can create undue stress on the spokes at the point where the spokes enter the nipples causing spoke failure, as well as undesirable wind drag for the rider.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.